Till The Kids Drive Us Insane
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Esme and Carlisle adopt five kids. Rosalie,Emmett,Alice,Jasper and Edward. They both learn that parenting is never easy. Set when all five of them are just eight years old. Very funny! Please review.! Story is better than summary.!
1. Adoption

__

**Thank to everyone who decided to open up this story and check it out. The beginning chapter is just to explain how the kids are each adopted. I hope you all enjoy it and please please review.! And the chapters after, will be funny. Trust me.!**

**Esme's POV:**

Saturday afternoon. It's very quiet inside the house. Rainy. As usual. I stared out the window from the kitchen table. Its always this quiet when Carlisle is away at work. Sometimes I go with him, but not today. Today I wanted to stay home and think. Think about what I really wanted.

I thought I had everything I wanted already. I had Carlisle for the rest of eternity. I had a wonderful home. I had an immortal body. What more could I possibly need? Or want for that matter?

I wanted something that could end the quiet days. Something that would always keep me company when Carlisle was at work.

The answer clicked in my head like a light bulb turning on. Kids. I wanted kids. I never got to be a mother and I've always wanted to be one. It would be perfect. I could adopt children from the local adoption center. I had just seen an ad in the newspaper a few weeks ago saying that they were getting over crowded.

As if like clock work, Carlisle entered the kitchen like always. He flashed me a quick smile. "Hi honey." He whispered, before pecking me on the cheek. I smiled up at him. He must have noticed something different because, he gave me a curious look.

I motioned to a chair beside me with my hand. "Sweetie, could you sit down for a second? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Carlisle took his black wool gloves off and set them on the table. He pulled the chair out and sat down silently. His eyes looked at the table for a minute before wondering up to meet mine.

"I was thinking about maybe improving the house." I started. He gave me a confused look.

"Improving the house?" He asked. "Esme, don't you think we put enough money into this house? But… if it makes you happy, we can add on or whatever you want."

I sighed. "No, honey. I didn't mean that kind of improving." Again with the confused look. "I was thinking that maybe kids would be the perfect addition to the house."

Carlisle looked stunned. He scratched his head for a second. "Um. Esme, dear. We can't have children. Did I forget to mention that to you before you were turned?" He started rambling on to himself. "I thought I told her everything."

I touched his arm, to make him stop. "I know, Carlisle. That's why I was thinking that we could adopt children."

His expression changed and I could tell that he was thinking. Considering his options. The minutes went by slowly, before he finally spoke. "Alright." He answered. "If that's what you want." I smiled cheerfully at him. He stuck his pointer finger up. "But. We have to make sure that we'll be able to control ourselves."

I made a face. "Don't be ridiculous. You work with blood all day and have no problem."

"Yes I know, dear. But will you be okay with it? After all, they will be human. I won't be able to change them until they are older and its what they want." He explained.

I nodded. "I know I can control myself, Carlisle. This is what I want. I've never wanted anything so much before for us."

"If this is what you truly want… then I see no problem with it." He replied. "So when would you like to go to the adoption center?"

I was already out of my seat. I picked up his car keys from the counter and wiggled them between my fingers. "Right now!"

Carlisle sighed and I didn't wait for him to protest. I was already out the door and heading for the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adoption center was like heaven for me. Tons of kids running around and just having a good time. I loved it. I glanced a look at Carlisle. He didn't look as thrilled. "The things I do for love." He mumbled. I swatted his arm. "Knock it off!" I whispered through my teeth.

A tall and skinny woman greeted us. "Hello. My name is Sherry. Can I help you folks?" She held her hand out. I had no choice my to take it. She flinched a bit at the cold touch. "Hi, I'm Esme Cullen. This is Carlisle." Carlisle shook her hand next.

"Of course! Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Welcome!" She smiled a wide smile.

I tried to relax. All of this was so new to me. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my back. "Could you show us around?" He asked.

"Certainly. What age group were you thinking of?" Sherry asked.

Carlisle looked at me. "Around eight years old." I answered.

"Right this way." She announced. We followed her down a long hallway. "Brace yourselves." She breathed before opening the door.

The room was a mad house. Children running around everywhere. Playing and screaming. A small blond girl was the first to catch my eye. Sherry noticed and she motioned the girl over. "This is Rosalie." Sherry introduced. "Rosalie, this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie whispered.

"Hi sweetie. You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. You look very pretty." I commented.

This brought a huge smile to her face. "Thank you very much."

I looked over at Sherry, who was still smiling. "Rosalie is… well, let's just say that Rosalie is very independent."

"What about him?" I pointed to a bigger boy, who was drawing on a chalk board.

"That's Emmett." Sherry replied, with less happiness. "Emmett is a handful. He doesn't like being told what to do."

I shrugged. Oh well. I liked him. Next was a small tiny girl. She was playing baseball with a boy, who also caught my eye. "What about those two?"

"That's Alice and Jasper. The two are inseparable." Sherry chuckled. "Alice is the life of the party. Jasper is quiet. He almost never leaves Alice's side."

We went down the row of children until I noticed a young boy, sitting in the corner. He was playing with a bunch of cars. I noticed that Carlisle was interested in him too. "That's Edward." Sherry whispered. "He kind of keeps to himself. His mother died a few years ago. A terrible disease."

Edward looked up. "Hi Edward."

He smiled a small smile. "Hello." He replied.

"Edward has a lot of potential." Sherry informed. She placed her hands on her hips. "So, any of them really jump out at you?"

"Yes!" I beamed. "All five of them. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I want to adopt all five of them! How soon can we adopt?"

Sherry nearly dropped her clipboard and Carlisle's mouth almost fell to the ground. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. "The sooner we get to take them home, the better!"


	2. First Day

**Esme's POV:**

Rosalie stood in front of me impatiently. She had her arms folded across her chest and her foot was tapping. Her eyes grew wide when Emmett came up beside me. He was holding a small bag full of his things. Rosalie's eyes narrowed in on the bag. "You're going to adopt _that_ too?" Her tone was harsh.

Emmett glared at her. "Back off, Rosalie!" His eyes flickered up to me. "Don't tell me, I'm going to have to live with her." His eyes moved back to Rosalie, daring her to say something.

I nodded slowly. "I'm going to adopt both of you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Her gaze met mine. "But we all know why you're going to adopt Emmett." She looked over at him. Emmett was giving her a dirty look. "I'm sure you'll be the perfect pet. I've always wanted a dog."

Emmett charged at her, but I grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Be nice you two." I warned.

Rosalie grinned. She flipped her hair, before walking past us. Her shoulder brushed Emmett's violently. I gripped Emmett tighter. He growled after her.

Carlisle came up behind me. He placed his hand on my back. He looked down at Emmett. "If you want, you can head out to he car awhile, Emmett." I let of Emmett and he dashed out the door. "Good thing I 'borrowed' that van." He whispered. I grinned and so did he. "We have to sign another paper before we can leave with them."

I nodded and followed him to the front desk. Sherry handed me a clipboard and pen. "These are just some final paper work. It should only take a minute or two." Sherry explained. I heard a loud crashing noise, followed by the sound of laughter. Carlisle and I exchanged glances. "Excuse me." He hurried out the door.

I looked up to see Sherry shaking her head. "I have no idea how you're going to manage. Those kids are crazy. You'll have no peace and quiet."

I smiled and handed her back the clipboard. "I think we can handle it." There was another crashing noise. "Take that Rosalie!" Emmett screamed. Then I heard Carlisle's voice. "Emmett! No Emmett! Put it down!"

Both of our eyes grew wide. "I have to go." I said, quickly. Sherry nodded, her mouth hanging open. "Good luck!" She called after me.

"Thank you!" I hollered over my shoulder. "We're gong to need it." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride home was nothing, but a major headache. All they did was gargue the entire time. Always about the smallest things. I opened the front door and did a head count as each of them walked in. "Nice house!" Emmett yelled.

"Ow! That was my ear, Emmett!" Rosalie screamed.

"Don't be such a baby!" Jasper muttered.

Emmett shoved Rosalie through the doorway. Rosalie bumped into Jasper, who bumped into Alice. Each of them fell to the ground. The only two left standing were Emmett and Edward.

Edward shoved Emmett to the ground. He smiled as he walked through the doorway. He dodged each of them on the ground. "I get to pick my room first!" He cheered. He dashed up the steps.

"No way!" Alice yelled.

The four of them got off the floor and hurried up the stairs. Stomping and yelling was all to be heard. There was a thud and then Alice yell, "Cheater! I called that room first!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Deep breaths. That's all I need. I heard Carlisle chuckle. "I'll go start dinner." He said. I groaned and followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was surprisingly easy. We made chicken and noodles. "Kids! Time to eat!"

Carlisle put name tags on each chair. We thought it would be better than listening to them argue.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww! Jasper, you have to sit beside Alice!" Emmett yelled.

Edward laughed and Jasper glared at them. "Jasper likes Alice! Jasper likes Alice!" Emmett cheered. Edward joined in.

"Okay that's enough." I said, sitting at the counter.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rosalie asked me.

"I already ate."

Jasper leaned forward across the table. "Yeah well. Emmett likes Rosalie!"

Emmett nearly choked on his food. "Yeah right!"

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "Shut up!" She hissed.

"Make me!" Emmett threw a noodle at her. He burst into a roar of laughter, when he saw that it landed in her hair.

Edward turned to high-five Emmett. "Score!" They both cheered.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett screamed. Food started flying everywhere.

"It's only the first day, Esme." I reminded myself. "Only the very. First. Day."


	3. Pink and Underwear

****

_Oh my gosh.! You guys are like so amazing.! I came home today to find 34 emails in my mail box. I was like... HOLY CRAP.! Thank you all soooo much. You should've seen my face when I saw it. My dad thought something bad happened.! This chapter should be pretty good. Please review.! haha. thanks again.!_

Esme's POV:

"That was the best food fight ever!" Emmett cheered. Edward smiled. "Air five!" Emmett yelled. He and Edward air high five. I glared at them. Emmett met my gaze. He looked down at the floor, as he continued to mop up the mess. I watched him and Edward smile quickly at each other. Emmett looked up again after a few minutes. "You know… I am still hungry."

"Well that's your own fault." I stated. "You're the ones who ruined my dinner."

Edward made a face. "We didn't ruin it, Esme. We just improved it." He grinned at Emmett.

"Yeah. We improved it." Emmett repeated.

I nodded sarcastically. "Yes. I'm sure my cooking tastes much better once its been on the floor."

They snickered. "Boys. I'd like you each to get a bath after you finish cleaning." Carlisle said, as he entered the kitchen. His voice dropped to a whisper. "And that food fight was pretty sweet, if I may say so myself." He smiled at Emmett and Edward, approvingly.

"Carlisle!" I snapped. "Do not encourage them!"

Carlisle nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Okay, okay." He picked a noodle off of Edward's shoulder. "Rosalie is upstairs getting ready for a bath. I already have the water running for her."

Emmett and Edward both looked at each other quickly. A grin appeared on Emmett's face., as he sat the mop down. "All done!" He announced. He dashed upstairs before I could say anything to him.

Edward sat his mop down too. "I'm done too." He said, quickly. I eyed him suspiciously. "Hey." I said, as he started up the steps. "Leave Rosalie alone." Edward sighed. He ran upstairs as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Emmett's POV:

I motioned down the hall for Edward to follow. He looked both ways, before crossing the hallway. "You remember the plan?" I asked. He nodded, a grin plastered to his face. "Okay good. Three. Two. One. Split!"

I headed towards Rosalie's room, as Edward headed to the bathroom. I pushed open her door, just a enough to see inside.

Rosalie was dancing around her room, singing. "Oh girls just a wanna have fun!" She sang. I snickered. What a loser.

"Emmett!" Edward whisper-shouted. He waved me over to the bathroom.

"Did you finish?" I asked, quietly.

Edward nodded. We high-fived. "Operation: Ruin Rosalie's life, phase one complete!" Rosalie's door creaked open. "Go! Go!" I shoved Edward forward. We both ran to my room at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Esme's POV:

Carlisle came into the living room and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I sighed, closing my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's quiet." I whispered.

"ESME!" Rosalie shrieked. She started screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I spoke too soon." I groaned, pulling myself off the sofa. Carlisle chuckled and I headed to the stairs, shooting him a glare. When I went up the steps, I stopped to check in on Emmett. Him and Edward were watching cartoons. They were behaving. "Rosalie dear? Where are you at?"

"The bathroom!" Alice squealed.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I took one step in the bathroom. My mouth dropped open. Rosalie was standing at the sink, with her pajamas on. Alice was standing beside her. "How did this happen?" I asked, horrified. I reached out and touched Rosalie's hair. "It's pink!"

Rosalie pulled on a strand of her hair. "I know!" She sighed.

"Esme, what am I gonna do?" She stared into the mirror. "I can't even see the blonde anymore! It's that bad!"

"Oh sweetie. I have no idea what to do. Maybe we can wash it out." I suggested. Rosalie gave me a funny look. I shrugged. "Or we could dye it blonde again." Rosalie nodded.

"How could this have happened?" Alice asked, sadly. She looked at Rosalie's hair in horror.

Rosalie's faced turned to stone. "Emmett." She hissed.

"Emmett! Edward!" I screamed.

"What?" They both asked, as they entered the bathroom. Edward looked at Rosalie, with wide eyes. I could tell that Emmett was trying to hide a smile.

"Who?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "We were both watching TV."

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

I eyed them suspiciously. "Alice. Would you hand me that bottle of shampoo please?"

Alice skipped over to the bottle. She placed it gently in my waiting hand.

I opened up the bottle. The shampoo was as pink as Rosalie's hair. I walked out of the bathroom and went into Emmett's Sure enough, in the corner was a n empty tube of pink dye. "What is this?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I've never seen that in my life."

"Neither have I." Edward put in.

I leaned down to eye level with them. "Bed. Both of you. Now."

"Why?" Edward complained.

"Its not our fault that we did it! It was so tempting! The dye possessed us and made us do it!" Emmett whined.

I put my hands on my hips. Did he think that I was stupid? "So, its tempting to ruin Rosalie's life?"

"Uh. Yeah." Emmett said, obviously. He looked at Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"Bed!"

Carlisle appeared at the end of the hallway. "What's going on?" He asked.

Rosalie stepped out from the bathroom. Carlisle jumped back. "Rosalie? What happened to…" Before he could finish, Rosalie pointed towards Emmett and Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Esme's POV:

I had spent all night trying to get the pink dye out of Rosalie's hair. Finally I gave up and went to the store. I bought all the blonde dye that they had left. Around three in the morning, her hair was back to normal.

The morning was going pretty well. I had breakfast on the table. They had plenty of things to choose from. Rosalie and Alice were the first ones down. "Morning." Alice, said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Good morning."

"Don't say _good _morning. Emmett and Edward aren't up yet, so it can still turn bad." Rosalie said, frustrated.

Jasper was the next to come down. "Morning." He said, sliding into his seat beside Alice. She smiled at him, as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Esme!" Emmett yelled, as he lumbered down the stairs. Edward followed close behind. "Edward and I have no clean underwear in our drawers. Did you take it out?"

"No." I replied, confused.

Rosalie and Alice chuckled from the table.

Emmett glared at them. "I see your hair is back." He snapped.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." She said, through her teeth.

"I have no underwear to wear!" Emmett shouted. Suddenly, he stomped to the back window. He started shouting random things as he went out the back door.

"Emmett?" I asked. I went to the window. Emmett and Edward's underwear were all over the back yard. Hanging on trees and laying on the grass.

Emmett stomped back in the house and held up one of his boxers. ROSALIE AND ALICE RULE, was written in black marker on it.

Emmett swatted Alice and Jasper glared at him. "Leave her alone." Jasper instructed.

"Make me!" Emmett wailed.

Jasper took his bowl of cereal and dumped it on Emmett's head. Emmett folded his arms across his chest. Everyone was laughing. I couldn't help, but let a smile break.


	4. Bad word and Worms

**Esme's POV:**

Emmett stomped down the stairs. He waked in the kitchen with a frown on his face. He sat down at the table and then looked up. "What the heck happened to all the food?" He demanded. The only things left were; one pancake, two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast. Emmett made a disgusted face. He glared up at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie made a face at him and Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Isn't that enough?" Jasper asked, looking at the food.

Emmett gave him a stupid look. "Uh. No."

"You pig!" Rosalile accused.

I sighed. Here come the fireworks. This was going to be a long day. I could feel it already. Carlisle came down the steps. He slipped into the kitchen. He was already dressed in his doctor's uniform. "Morning." He said, cheerfully. He kissed my cheek. "How is everyone's morning going?" He asked, eyeing each of them. He smiled at Rosalie. "I see your hair is back to normal."

"Thankfully." Rosalie breathed with a smile.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it. We barely even put any in. We could've done worse." He complained. His tone grew hard. "And we will do worse." A grinned appeared.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I got yah." He sighed.

"Hey Esme?" Edward finally spoke up. "Would it be okay if Emmett and I headed down to the lake. It's just behind the house, in the woods. We just want to check it out. No funny business."

I gave him a suspicious look. "Okay fine. Anything to get you two out of the house for a little."

Edward grinned at Emmett. "I'm done!" Emmett and Edward rushed out the back door. I watched them run all the way to the edge of the woods. Then, they were out of sight. "So... what do you three want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmmm." Alice thought. "Can we go out. Like to the mall or something?"

"Sure." I answered. "I'm sure Emmett and Edward will be out all day."

"Good." Rosalie muttered. Each of us started laughing.

"Let's go." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were gone for the entire day. When we finally got home, Carlisle was in the living room watching TV. To my suprise, so was Emmett and Edward. "Hi boys. Did you two have a good time at the lake?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"I am so tired." Alice said, yawning.

I nodded. "Yeah. You guys should head upstairs to bed." Emmett and Edward both shot each other a look. They both headed upstaris, waving good night. Something was up.

I watched all five of them head up the steps. "Night." I whispered.

I sat down on the sofa beside Carlisle. "How are you?" I asked. Before he could answer there were two very loud screams. Alice and Rosalie. I sighed. "Hold that thought." I said, before rushing upstairs.

I ran down the hall to their rooms. "What's going on?" I cried.

"There are worms in our beds!" Rosalie screamed.

Alice was wiping her shorts. "Ewwww!"

I poked my head out into the hallway. Edward and Emmett were laughing. "Yes! Payback's a bitch!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT! EDWARD!" I roared.

Emmett covered his mouth with his hand and took off running.


	5. Soap and Wrestle

**Esme's POV:**

"Unbelievable!" I shouted. I threw my hands up in the air. "You!" I pointed to Emmett. "In the bathroom! Now!" Emmett grumbled and stomped to the bathroom. I glared at Edward. "Be honest with me, Edward. Did you say what Emmett said?" I eyed him, waiting patiently.

Edward put his hands up defensively. "No, Esme. I swear I didn't." He shook his head frantically. He was shaking slightly. "I swear, I swear, I swear." He continued.

I sighed. "You're off the hook on that one." I shooed him off with my hand. "But, for the little worm stunt. You're going to bed early." Edward's face fell. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Now." I said, sternly.

I turned around and started back to the bathroom. Alice jumped out in front of me. "Esme, this is so gross!" She complained. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry, sweetie." I patted her shoulder. "I'll take care of everything. You and Rosalie go downstairs. Carlisle will get you cleaned up."

I walked into the bathroom. Emmett was sitting on the toilet, waiting. "How much trouble am I in?" He asked. "Heaps." I replied. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

I went to the cabinet. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Can I just ask you one thing? Do you even know what that word means?"

"What word?" He asked, innocently.

I put my hands on my hips. He sighed and fought off a smile. "I mean no. I don't."

"Then why would you say it, Emmett?" I asked, confused. He shrugged. I pulled out a bar of soap from the cabinet. "Well… you can't go around saying words like that Emmett. You have to learn someway."

Emmett's eyes grew side at the sight of the soap. "Ew no!" He yelled. I gave him the soap. "You only have to keep it in your mouth for five minutes. Just don't swallow. Besides, be glad didn't give you the gross kind."

Emmett scowled. "What's the difference?! They're all gross!" He held the soap as far away from him as possible.

"Don't be a baby. Just stick it in your mouth." I said.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Slowly, he stuck the bar of soap in his mouth. He made gross expressions. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He pulled the soap out of his mouth after only ten seconds. "I can't do this! It's too much!" He threw the soap and it landed in the sink.

"Emmett!" I snapped.

"Sorry… but I cannot keep that in my mouth! It's disgusting!" Emmett yelled. He ducked under me and ran for the door.

"EMMETT!" I yelled after him.

I stepped out of the bathroom. Carlisle had Emmett. He was holding onto Emmett's shirt. "I believe you're looking for this?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Emmett groaned. "Alright, Emmett. You've endured enough punishment for the night. Bed."

"Fine with me." He headed off to his bedroom.

I sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with him, Carlisle. He just has so much energy. And all of his energy goes to ruining Rosalie's life! And apparently, he's moved onto Alice too!"

Carlisle smiled. "Calm down honey. He's a boy. That's what boys do."

"Jasper doesn't act like that." I replied.

"Well… Jasper was raised differently."

"Thank god." I muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning went very well, surprisingly. It was a little weird. Rosalie and Emmett were actually getting along. In fact, everyone was getting along. I thought maybe that this was just a trick. But, I figured that Rosalie, Alice and Jasper wouldn't do that.

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV, when someone turned it off. Emmett stood up. "Okay, who's up for a quick round of wrestling?"

"Emmett… no." I started.

"Oh come on Esme, please." Emmett begged.

"Yeah please." Edward chimed in.

I sighed in defeat.

Emmett turned to face each one of them. "So… who's first? Alice? How about you?" He jumped up on the sofa.

"No, me first." Jasper said.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Bring it."

Jasper jumped up on the sofa with him. "Ready? 3, 2, 1." Jasper ducked his head and charged at Emmett. Emmett grabbed Jasper and pulled him down. Jasper threw small punches at Emmett. Emmett slammed his shoulder into Jasper's. That sent Jasper down and off of the sofa. "I win." Emmett laughed.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Edward and Rosalie." Emmett answered.

Edward grinned. He stood up and got up on the sofa. Rosalie flipped her hair back. "Let's get this over with." She whispered.

"Ready? 3,2,1!" Edward ran at Rosalie, but she quickly dodged out of the way. She punched him in the back. Edward glared. He pulled himself up. Rosalie grabbed a pillow and started hitting Edward. Emmett picked up another pillow and threw it to Edward. The two of them were having a pillow fight. Finally, Edward tripped Rosalie. She fell onto the sofa and rolled off. "Edward wins!" Emmett cheered.

I laughed. "You okay, Rose?" She nodded with a smile.

"Alright. Now its me and Alice. Winner faces Edward." Emmett said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "By winner, you mean me."

Emmett got up on the sofa, followed by Alice. "Ready? 3,2,1!" Emmett used the same technique as Jasper. He tried to head butt Alice. Though Alice was way too quick. She easily jumped out of his way. Alice rolled away from Emmett's hits. Emmett tripped over a crack in the sofa. Alice used the opportunity and lightly kicked him off the sofa. "Well… I guess I won."

Emmett grunted. "You suck."

"Okay. Alice. Edward. You're up." I said. "Ready? 3,2,1!"

Edward smiled at Alice. "You think you can beat me?" He asked her.

"Oh, you are so on." She grinned.

Edward got a hold of Alice by her shoulders. He gripped them tightly and tried to push her backwards. Alice grabbed onto Edward's shoulders too, pushing him back. Alice got smart and kneed Edward gently. He let go of her immediately. "Oh come on Edward. Give up already?" Alice asked. Edward glared and charged at her, full speed. Alice's eyes grew wide. She jumped up on the sofa's arm. Edward pushed her and she fell back. I gasped, she almost hit the floor, but instead she fell onto the soft rocking chair. Edward sighed. He jumped across onto the chair with her. They both shoved at each other, before the chair finally toppled over. "Tie!" Emmett yelled.

Edward groaned. "I demand a rematch!"


	6. Raw Eggs Payback

**Esme's POV:**

Jasper was the first one up this morning, thankfully. Jasper was always the quiet and easy child. He sat down at the table and watched me finish making breakfast. I glanced over him through the corner of my eye. "So, Jasper. Tell me about you and Alice." I started. Jasper's eyes changed from curiousness to embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I could tell by his tone that he was trying to sound confused. He moved his hand up to start playing with his hair.

"You two seem awfully close. Have you known each other for awhile?" I asked, praying that he would tell me the truth. I raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to answer. He shrugged. I smiled softly to myself. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

A smile formed across Jasper's lips. "Well… I guess I could tell you." He gave me a smirk before speaking again. "Alice and I met at the foster home. It was the very first day she came there. She didn't really know anyone. And believe it or not, but Alice was actually shy at first." A grin broke out of his face. "She was just so sweet and nice. I just really like her."

I smiled. "Oh, Jasper. That's so sweet."

Jasper's eyes fell to the floor, once stomping was heard at the staircase. "Esme! Esme! Esme!" Emmett screamed. I rolled my eyes and dried my hands on a dish towel. "What's the matter Emmett?" I asked, as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His face was red with white bumps.

"I'm all itchy!" He screamed.

I heard Jasper chuckle, as I walked towards Emmett. I examined his face. "And my arms!" Emmett shouted. I picked up one of his arms. I tried my best to fight back a smile. "Emmett you're fine. It's just poison ivy." I explained.

Emmett's eyes grew wide with terror. "Just?" He choked the word out. He looked at his arms carefully, before screaming as loud as possible. "AHHHH!"

I reached my hand out and put it over Emmett's mouth. "Will you calm down. It's not as bad as you're making it seem." He stared up at me amazed. "I have some anti itch cream. You'll be fine."

Emmett glared at me. "I won't be fine." He snapped. "This is embarrassing."

I gave him a look of stupidity. "How is it embarrassing?"

"Because Esme! Now Rosalie and Alice will make fun of me." His words caused Jasper to burst out into a roar of laughter. Emmett glared over at him. "See!" He yelled. I shot Jasper a look.

Jasper clasped his hand over his mouth, hiding a smile. He inhaled through his nose deeply, before speaking. "Oh come on Emmett. You know that you deserve it."

Emmett shot him a deadly look. "What the heck do I deserve poison ivy for?"

"For being a jerk. You put worms in Rosalie and Alice's bed, Emmett." Jasper said, matter of factly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and waved off Jasper's answer. "Boo hoo. At least they won't be itchy for the seconds few weeks."

"Just traumatized." Jasper muttered.

Edward, Rosalie and Alice came rushing down the stairs. "Morning." Rosalie said. She looked up and they burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" Edward and Alice started laughing too.

Emmett glared at Edward. "Why doesn't he have poison ivy too?"

"Because he got lucky, Emmett. Now, would you please stop complaining about it? You're making a big deal out of nothing." I assured him.

"Okay." Emmett mumbled sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Esme, would it be alright it Rosalie and I make some cookies for lunch?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "Sure. I need to run to the store for a few things. Do you guys think that you can behave while I'm gone?" I looked at Emmett while I spoke.

"I'll keep them in line." Rosalie said, proudly.

"We're doomed." Emmett muttered.

Rosalie swatted him. "Hey!" He yelled.

She smirked. "Trust me, Esme. Everything is under control. No need to worry."

I gave her an uneasy look. "Alright. But, if this house is a disaster when I come home…"

"It won't be." Alice cut me off.

I grabbed my keys off the counter. "I should be back in about thirty minutes. Behave." I said, while walking out the door. Who am I kidding? I was going to come home, to find them all ripping each other to pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Rosalie's POV:

I sat on the sofa, looking out the window. I tapped the back of the sofa impatiently. Esme was of course, taking her time to leave. I let out a sigh of relief when she finally pulled out of the driveway.

I jumped off the sofa and headed back to the kitchen. "Okay. She's finally gone." I looked around the kitchen. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Time to trash Emmett's day."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't you think he has enough punishment? The poor guy has poison ivy."

I looked at him stunned. "Nope."

"Nope." Alice chimed in.

Edward sighed. A grin appeared on Jasper's face. "I have an idea. The perfect revenge." He said.

He motioned us in with his hand. "Okay… here's what we're going to do." Jasper whispered us the plan. When he finished, I couldn't help but smile. "Perfect." I whispered.

Jasper turned to Edward. "We're going to need your help, Edward."

Edward nodded. "I'll help. But only this one time."

Alice and I high fived. "Now Emmett's going to know what real payback is!" I whisper-shouted.

"I'll get the eggs. Speaking of eggs, Esme has three dozen in the fridge. Rose, you get the biggest bowl you can find. Jasper, you can help me crack eggs. And Edward… you go distract Emmett. Keep him in his room." Alice instructed.

Each of us nodded and did what we were told. I found the biggest bowl that I could. It was literally huge. Alice and Jasper were cracking eggs as fast as they could. Edward was hopefully making progress upstairs.

"That's the last of the eggs." Alice said, as she broke the last egg. She looked down at the trash bag full of egg shells. "We have to get rid of those before Esme gets home."

I handed her a spoon. She mixed the eggs around, quickly. "Here, you grab the other side of the bowl." Alice said, struggling to lift the bowl. "Let's get up to the attic. There's a window there above Emmett's."

I nodded, helping her carry the bowl. "I'll go to Emmett's room." Jasper said, running towards Emmett's room.

I kicked open the attic door. We sat the bowl down on a small table. Alice pushed the table over towards the window. I giggled. This was going to be sweet. I ran to the door. "Emmett! Look out your window! This is amazing!" I quickly ran back to the window.

Alice and I opened the window and lifted the bowl. We waited a few minutes before Emmett's window opened. "What?!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Stick your head out the window and look up!" I yelled.

Alice and I peeked out the window. Emmett's head went out the window. "Ready?" I asked. "Wait for it." Emmett looked up, straight at us. "Now!" I yelled.

We poured the bowl of eggs out the window. I heard Emmett scream. We dropped the bowl on the floor. We both laughed hysterically.

"Hurry!" Alice said, we ran down to Emmett's room.

Emmett was drenched with raw eggs. He glared at Rosalie and Alice. "I am going to kill you guys!" He ran after them.


	7. Eight Long Years

****

Please forgive me guys for such a long update. But this story is going somewhere. It's just taken me awhile to decide what I should have happen next. And now I have a pretty good idea of what to do. I hope that people are still reading this.=] For this chapter everyone if now sixteen. Just so you guys know. Also, no one is an official couple yet except for possibly Jasper and Alice. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and one more thing; none of them are vampires except for Carlisle and Esme of course, yet. Yet.

__

Eight Years Later:

****

Esme's POV:

I stood at the stove trying to do too many things at once. I was making eggs, toast, bacon, muffins and sausage all at once. The toaster popped out a piece of toast and I jumped a little. Carlisle came downstairs first. "Good morning." He whispered, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Both Carlisle and I looked up. There was banging that sounded like it was on a door. It was of course Emmett's voice. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Rosalie." We both said. Rosalie always hogged up the bathroom. Every single morning.

"We need to put in another bathroom." Carlisle whispered, while getting out the many drinks from the fridge.

I sighed, setting plates on the table. "We already have two. If they would just get along and work things out, we wouldn't have problems."

Carlisle smiled. I could see that it was a smile of doubt. "We'll see how that goes." He helped set glasses around the tables. "Oh by the way. Emmett is going to ask you if he can get his permit."

"Absolutely not." I said, shaking my head. "You see the way Emmett acts at home and in public. I can't even imagine him on the road. Behind a steering wheel!"

"What about a steering wheel?" Edward asked, as he stepped into the kitchen. He went straight for the toaster. As always. He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. "Hey Esme? Can I take your car to school today?" He asked, between chewing.

I bit my lower lip, trying to decide. Edward could be trusted. "What's wrong with the Volvo?" I wondered.

"Nothing. I just wanted to take your car." He went over to the back door and stared out the window. Now I knew why he wanted to use my car.

"Oh I get it. You want to impress the new girl next door, don't you?" I asked, smiling. Over winter break we had some new neighbors move in. And one of them was girl Edward's age.

"No." Edward replied quickly.

Emmett jumped down the stairs, landing on the wooden floor with a thud. "Who is Edward trying to impress?" He asked, grinning.

"The new neighbor girl, apparently." Carlisle replied.

Emmett laughed. "Oh right. That's why last night I saw you staring out your window with binoculars."

I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "You were what?"

"No I wasn't!" Edward protested. He shot a deathly glare at Emmett. "He's lying Esme! I would never be so rude!" Edward's anger and frustration only made Emmett laugh louder.

"Will you." Rosalie said, hitting Emmett on the head. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Edward glared at Emmett with intense green eyes. "Well even if I did do that, at least its not as low as what you did. Hmm." Edward rubbed his finger under his chin like he was thinking. "Like sneaking peaks into the bathroom while Rosalie is taking a shower!"

Emmett turned bright red. Rosalie gasped and gave Emmett the most deathly look in the entire world. "Emmett!" I yelled.

"He's lying!" Emmett protested.

"Am I?" Edward asked.

"O course you are!" Emmett yelled.

I sighed. "Time for school you guys. Argue later." I opened up the door for them. "Go. Alice! Jasper!" Edward went out the door first, followed by an angry Emmett. "Have fun at school guys!" I called.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

Edward's POV:

I walked into biology. I hated biology, it was always so boring. Besides, I always sat by myself. I took a seat and pulled out my books. Behind me I over heard Mike Newton talking with friends. "Yeah, the new girl is cute."

I wrinkled my nose. New girl? Maybe they were talking about the pretty neighbor. My question was answered when the girl, who was my new neighbor walked in. My eyes grew wide. She's actually in this class?

"I have a seat for you right here, Miss. Swan."

The girl came and sat beside me. She glanced over at me once she was settled. I couldn't keep myself from staring. I swore I saw her half smile. My attention was directed back to the teacher. "So go ahead and find a partner to work with."

I looked over at her again. "Do you want to work together?" I asked. I prayed that she would say yes.

"Um…sure." She replied.

I smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

"Bella." She whispered.

Bella. I smiled again. "You're pretty cute, you know."

Bella blushed. "Oh thanks."

I couldn't get the smile off my face. "Well… let's get to work, shall we?" I could feel that this was the beginning of something great.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

Math class sucks. It's so boring. The only thing I have to do in that class, is to annoy Rosalie. She sits directly in front of me. Next to some Daniel guy. I tapped her shoulder and I could hear her sigh.

I smiled. I loved to annoy Rosalie. It's funny when she gets all mad at me. "Emmett?" I looked up to see Mrs. Rhen looking at me.

Everyone turned around to stare at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have an answer?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Problem number two." Mrs. Rhen, said annoyed.

"We're doing problems?"

Everyone laughed. Mrs. Rhen rolled her eyes and called on someone else. The bell rang and I stood up to mess with Rosalie again, when the Daniel guy started talking. "Hey Rosalie."

"Yeah?" She asked, while packing away her books.

"Are you busy tonight?" Daniel asked.

"No, actually."

Daniel smiled. "Do you want to go out and get dinner? Maybe see a movie after."

My mouth dropped open. I could feel it. There was no way Rosalie would date this loser. "Sure." She replied. My mouth fell open even further. Rosalie started off, but looked back to give me an evil grin.


	8. Love and Jealousy

**Emmett's POV:**

Finally. It was lunch time. I was starving and couldn't wait to tell Edward about this Daniel guy. I could also make fun of him to make Rosalie mad. Then maybe she would dump him. I pulled open the glass door entry to the cafeteria. I held the door open for this girl Jessica that was in my spainsh class. She smiled up at me brightly. "Thanks Emmett."

"Yep." I replied, with a small smile. I walked back to my usual table in the back. Alice and Jasper were already there, picking at their lunches. I sat down beside the window. "Hey guys."

Alice looked over at me. "Hey." She looked down at the area in front of me. "Aren't you getting something to eat?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I figured I'd just sit here and pick off your plate." I reached for half of her sandwich. I started eating it, wondering where Edward and Rosalie were. "Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria. None of them were around.

Jasper looked around too. "Well Edward said that his class was letting out late. But I don't know where Rosalie is." He answered. Just when he finished Edward came in. Edward did his slow 'manly' walk, as I like to call it. Even though he says he doesn't, I know that he loves to impress the girls. He sat down and I gave him a small glare.

"What?" He asked innocently. I hated when he used that stupid voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you finished with your manly walk?" I asked. "You walked much slower today actually. Is that girl you like in here?" I asked, scanning the many tables. Ah ha. "She is!" I pointed right at her. She was sititng with Jessica.

Edward slapped my hand. "Will you stop pointing?!"

"No way!" I yelled. "Not after that stunt you pulled this morning! Telling Esme that I spy on Rose in the shower." I spoke through clenched teeth. Alice nodded. "That's so gross, Emmett. I can't believe you actually do that."

"I don't!" I growled.

Edward chuckled. "Well at least my love life is doing better than yours. I found out that our neighboor's name is Bella. Her and I were lab partners today in biology."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I watched Rose walk out of the lunch lines with her tray. She was walking straigh towards the table. She stopped in front of it. "Hey guys. I'm not going to be sitting with you today." I stared up at her, stunned. Was she really that mad at me?

"Why not?" Alice asked, before I could.

Daniel appeared beside her. I felt my cheeks start to flush white. What the hell was this? I glared heavily at Daniel, hoping that he would disapear. He didn't even seem like Rose's type. He was kind of a nerd. No offense to him. "What is this?" I asked. "You're ditching us?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not ditching you. Daniel asked me to sit with him today. Unless, you guys want him to sit here?" She looked at Jasper, Alice and Edward. Each of them nodded, like it wasn't a problem. When clearly it was.

"There's only one seat left." I protested.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "Oh please Emmett. We can pull up a chair."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

Daniel pulled up a chair. I swear he was trying to make me mad. He would look at me and then scoot his chair closer to Rosalie. Then he tried being all budy-buddy with Edward. I stopped that one quickly, with a swift kick to Edward's joints. I couldn't help, but glare at him the entire lunch. He was such a pretty boy wanna be.

Finally the bell rang. I stood up and waited a second to see if Daniel would leave. "Hey, Rose. Can I walk you to your next class?" Daniel asked, while he watched her gather up her stuff.

I couldn't believe this. If Rose says yes, I'm going to lose it. "Umm." She looked like she was thinking. "I need to stop by the office, so I'll probably be late. How about I just meet you after school?"

"Sure." Daniel sounded disappointed. "I'll meet you at your car."

When he finally walked away, Rose looked up at me. "Why are you still here, Emmett? You're going to be late." She said, slowly. She started walking, but stopped. "Oh. And... if you want a ride home, I guess I could let you ride in my convertable." I smiled. Rosalie was actually being nice to me. "I'm sure Edward's volvo gets a little boring sometimes."

"Oh it does." I followed her to the doors and quickly jumped in front of her. Before she could say anything, I opened the door for her. She smiled. "Thanks, but do we have to be nice to each other?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said, before walking out after her.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Alice's POV:**

I glanced over at the clock. It was almost six. Rosalie was getting ready for her date. Emmett was watching the bathroom door angrily, waiting for Rosalie to come out. Edward was watching TV, but I could see him glancing out the window at Bella's house a few times. Jasper was in the kitchen with Esme fixing dinner. And Carlisle was reading in a chair across from me. I sighed.

"I'm bored." I whispered.

No one seemed to hear me, execpt Carlisle. He raised an eyebrow. There was nothing to do. I sighed once more, hoping someone would hear me this time. I needed something to do.

Jasper appeared at the kitchen's doorway. He smiled at me before motioning me over. I smiled back. "What's up?" I asked, as I entered the kitchen. Jasper handed me a sealed envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." Jasper said, happily.

I ripped open open the envelope. Inside was a small white card. I turned it over. It was for the new Italian restaurant in town. I jumped up and down happily. "Oh Jasper." I hugged him tightly. "This is amazing." I pulled away. "But alot of money."

"I saved my allowence." He shrugged. "But we have to hurry. I have reservations for 6:45."

I couldn't believe this. I hugged him again, quickly. Esme handed me my jacket. "Have fun you guys." She said, smiling.

We walked to the door and Jasper opened it. Though I didn't expect to see Bella standing at the door. "Is Edward here?" She asked, nervously.


	9. Friendship and Tears

**Thank you guys so much for all the great and wonderful reviews. I can't even say thank you enough. I never thought that this story would be this good. Honestly. One night when i was cleaning my room, it just hit me. Out of no where. And now I actually don't mind cleaning my room. Haha. I guess I wouldn't go that far. Please enjoy. And I 'm going to slow things down a bit. Please review.=]**

**Bella's POV:**

Slowly I reached my hand up to knock on the very large door. To my surprise, someone opened it before I could knock. I came face to face with two of Edward's siblings. I recognized them to be Alice and Jasper. I hadn't offical met them, but knew them from Jessica. She knows all the latest gossip on everyone. I felt them staring at me and became suddenly nervous. "Umm. Is Edward home?" I asked, slowly.

"Sure." Alice flashed me a pearl white smile. I couldn't help, but look down at the porch. Alice turned her head back and yelled into one of the rooms. "Edward! There is a beautiful girl at the door waiting to see you!" She turned back around to face me. She flashed me another quick smile. Her and Jasper slid past me, leaving the front door open.

Edward appeared at the doorway within seconds. He cleared his throat as I watched Jasper open up the car door for Alice. I quickly became nervous again. I slipped a loose piece of hair back behind my ear. "So..." Edward began as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What's up?" His voice sounded nervous, but I couldn't see Edward as the nervous type.

Just as I was about to reply, a car pulled up in the driveway. Wow. The Cullen's sure are popular. I sighed. The driver got out and I realized it was Daniel from my english class. He ran up quickly due to the rain. "Daniel." I smiled at him.

He looked at me for a second and then smiled brightly. "Bella! Hey!" He gave me a hug that made me feel a little weird. When I looked back at Edward, he was staring at Daniel. I wondered silently what he was thinking. Without taking his eyes off of Daniel he spoke. "Rosalie. You're date is here." His words came out through clenched teeth.

Edward's biggest brother appeared behind him. "Daniel. How nice of you to stop by." He slid out past Edward and stood in front of me. He was glaring intensly at Daniel. I almost felt scared for Daniel. The look he was getting was deathly.

I stepped over to the side a little in case anything were to start. "Well Emmett. I'm here to take Rosalie out. But I thought you already knew that." Daniel said. Emmett's eyes started to burn an intense red. I stepped back in further until I felt Edward's hand grab my arm. He pulled me out of the way near him.

A beautiful woman appeared at the doorway, causing Edward and I to move over even more. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Emmett. "What is going on out here?" She asked, looking at each of us. "Is there a party outside that I should know about?"

"No." Emmett grumbled.

Her pale features made her even more beautiful. I'd never seen Edward's adopted parents. She looked straight out of a magazine. Her golden brown curls laid over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a professional styled skirt. I couldn't help, but stare. She pointed a finger at Emmett scolded him. "You better mind your manners, Emmett. You know better than to be rude to guests."

Emmett rolled his eyes. I covered my mouth to hold in a chuckle. Edward didn't even try to hide his. He started laughing and Emmett glared at him.

Their mother moved her attention towards me. She held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Esme. You must be our new neighboor." I took her hand and smiled. She was so friendly and sweet. When my hand hit hers, I flinched a little. Her hand was so cold. "I'm Bella."

"So you're the famous Bella?" She smiled at me and then smirked at Edward. "Edward has been talking about you."

I smiled uneasily and looked up at Edward. He rolled his eyes, trying to act cool. "Well I hope it was in a good way."

"Oh it is." Esme moved out of the way for another one of Edward's sisters. Rosalie. When Rosalie stepped out, Esme motioned Emmett inside. Emmett muttered something under his breath before following Esme inside. Edward turned over to me. "Well... sorry for such the long wait. But now we can actually talk." He gave me a crooked smile.

I noticed him look down at my bag of books. "Oh. Right. Um. I came over because, I wanted to know if you could give me some help on our biology homework."

Edward opened the front door back up. "Of course. Biology is my best subject."

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Rosalie's POV:**

The movie Daniel and I saw was really boring. I could've guessed whu Daniel would pick such a boring movie. Every two minutes he would try and kiss me. I let him kiss me on the cheek, but I wasn't going further than that tonight.

I played with the straw in my drink while we waited for our food. One thing that was really getting on my nerves was Daniel talking about Emmett. Emmett this or Emmett that. What was with him? Does he have a crush on Emmett or something?

"Yeah. Today in gym. I totally creamed Emmett in basketball. It was so funny. You should've been there." Daniel continued.

I rolled my eyes. Like I would really want to be in his gym class. "Daniel, why do you talk about Emmett so much?" I finally decided to ask.

He looked confused. "I don't."

"Yes, you do." I said sternly. "And I'm not very fond of it. You're on a date with me. Not Emmett."

Daniel shook his head. "No. I know. It's just. I'm so happy to be on a date with the most beautiful girl in school." I smiled at him. That was sweet. Maybe this could work out. "And..." He continued. "Emmett's not. I finally beat him at almost everything!" My smile faded quickly.

"You only asked me out to make Emmett jealous?" I asked, angrily.

"Don't think of it like that, Rose. Think of it as pay back." Daniel urged.

"What's the difference?" I hissed.

Daniel looked like he was thinking. I stood up and put my jacket on. This guy was such a jerk. "Rosalie." He complained. I picked up my purse. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "And to think, that I actually thought you were different." I turned my back on him and stormed out of the resturaunt.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

When I finally reached home, all the lights were still on. I wiped all the tears off my face and cleaned off my make-up. I didn't want them to see me all upset. I walked up the sidewalk. I jumped when Esme opened up the door for me. "Hey, sweetie! How was your date?" She had a huge smile on her face.

I went to speak, but only a sob came out. Esme's cheerful mood vanished. "Oh honey." She pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I couldn't stop the tears anymore and just let them flow.

**I realize that this wasn't a funny chapter, but I wanted some Rose and Esme connection. More Emmett and Rosalie in the next chapter. Along with more Alice and Jasper.=]**


	10. Accidents and Comfort

**Alice's POV:**

"Jasper, you're amazing." I whispered. I reached for his hand across the table. His eyes moved up to mine and he smiled. I couldn't get over how much I like him. Sure when we were kids, I thought it was just a crush. But now. I knew that I was in love with Jasper Hale. We had already finished eating and were now just waiting for the check. I looked around. "I can't believe that you would waste all your allowence money on this."

Jasper shrugged. "I don't think of it like that. I think of it as... wasting it on you." He smiled again. "But in a good way." He added quickly. He chuckled at my expression. "You want to know how long I saved my money for?" He asked, knowing exactly what I was thinkning. He laughed a little. "It's taken me about three weeks. Esme chipped in a bit when we found out how much it was."

I felt my mouth gap open. It took him three weeks to save up for this? I went to speak, but I couldn't. I always spent my money on shopping trips. Next time, I'd have to save up something for Jasper. He deserved so much. "Jasper... I can't believe that you would do this."

He smiled again. "I did it for you." He took my other hand in his. "I really care about you Alice. More than you can imagine." He rubbed his thumb softly against my knuckles. "I've cared about you even when we were in the orphanage house." He looked a little nervous.

Jasper let go of my hand for a few minutes while he reached into his pocket. My mind started racing when I saw him pull out a little white box. A ring? Did he get me a ring? Engagement ring? I was never the type to feel nervous, but now. "Jasper?" I asked. He pulled the box out and sat it on the table. My mouth started to go dry. I reached for it and he slid it towards me.

The box felt like it weighed a 100 pounds in my hands. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Jasper deserves so much. Slowly I popped open the top. The ring inside was beautiful. It was sliver and had an aquamarine gemstone. My birthstone. "Thank you so much!" I stood up and hugged Jasper tightly. I slid the ring onto my right hand.

"Your welcome." I was so lost in thought with the ring that I didn't realize the check had come. I tried to sneak a peak at the bill, but Jasper pulled it away. He paid quickly and handed it off to the waiter. "Come on." He checked his watch. "We should probably head home."

I nodded. When we reached the main doors to leave, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled and looked down at our joined hands. He unlocked the car and pulled open my door. "This was nice." I commented.

He nodded. "I had a great time." When the engine started up, I glanced back down at the ring. "Does Esme and Carlisle know about this?" I asked, unsure. Jasper looked down at the ring too. "Nope. It was a secret." He grinned.

We were driving for about ten minutes. It was really dark and we had to turn down a road that I didn't really like. It was through the woods. At the end of the road there was this sharp turn. I always felt a little nervous around the turn. Jasper was driving slow, which was good. "Don't forget about this sharp turn." I pointed out.

"I won't." He replied. It was coming up. I took a deep breath. I hated this turn so much. I saw a big set of head lights going around the turn on the other side. It was a tractor trailer. "Jasper." I whispered, when the truck started to move into our lane too. Jasper groaned. I gripped a hold of the seat. What was this truck driver doing?

The truck sounded its horn loudly and I jumped. There was a screeching noise before the truck collided with our small car. I screamed. The car kept moving until we hit something. My body flew forward and then back. "Alice!" Jasper yelled. My head knocked against something until I couldn't see anything.

**(xXxXxXxXxXxXx)**

**Emmett's POV:**

I jumped downstairs to see Esme and Rosalie standing at the front door. Rosalie was really upset and Esme was comforting her. I walked into the living room and sat beside Carlisle. "What's going on?" I asked, in a small voice.

"Rosalie had a rough night with her date." He answered.

I looked back over my shoulder. She was really upset. I felt my hands begin to form into fists. I am going to kill that Daniel kid. Carlisle looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Emmett.?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I assured.

I heard Esme tell Rose she woud go get her a glass of water. Esme disappeared to the kitchen and Rose still stood in the doorway. I went with my gut feeling and went to her side. "Hey..." I tried.

Rosalie quickly tried to wipe away all of her tears. "Hey." She straightened herself up. Her face was blotchy red with a few wet spots that she missed. I touched her cheek gently, wiping away a loose tear. "Missed one." I said, with a smile.

She smiled too. "Thanks."

I sighed and held my arms open. She looked at me for a second before giving me a hug. I held on tightly, letting her finish out any missed tears. I looked up to see Esme watching. She gave me a thumbs up before smiling.

A breaking noise report came on and Carlisle turned up the volume on the TV. Rosalie pulled away. All eyes seemed to travel to the TV. "A car accident." I mutterd.

Carlisle nodded and sat forward. They showed a picture of the car. My mouth fell to the ground. "That's Jasper's car!" I yelled. Rosalie gasped and Esme went into frantic mode. "Turn it up more!" Esme yelled.

"Two teenagers were in the car. While a middle aged man was in the truck. Police confirm that the truck driver was drunk. The condition of the two teens is harsh. The girl seems to be going into serious condition."

"Alice!" Esme went into the kitchen and grabbed her coat. Carlisle was up on his feet. "We need to get down to the hospital. Emmett, tell Edward that Bella needs to go home."

I nodded, praying to God that Alice and Jasper were alright.


	11. Jasper and Alice

**I would've posted a new chapter sooner, but I was gone all weekend. I thank you all so much for the reviews. I was going to wait until to tomorrow to update, but I figured you guys deserved this. WARNING: Jasper is a little crabby in this chapter. But don't worry Jasper/Alice fans! They will be together!**

**Esme's POV:**

There was so much going through my head right now. If anything bad happens to Alice or Jasper, I wouldn't be able to go on. I was the first one to burst through the hospital's main doors. I rushed over to the front desk with Carlisle following close behind. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The usual woman behind the desk stood up. "They're on the third floor. One is in room 306, the other is in 308."

I nodded and went right past the elevator. "Esme?" Edward asked. I shook my head and headed for the stairs. They would be much quicker. I pushed open the stairwell doors and dashed up the steps. I had reached the third floor in record time. The first room I spotted was 308. I pushed through that door to see Alice. There was two doctors around her, running tests.

"Alice!" I ran to her bedside and grabbed her hand. She was beat up pretty badly. I put my other hand on her forehead. "Oh sweetie." If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face. I leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Alice, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay." I pulled away to get another look at her. She looked up at me, weakly. I could see a small smile form on her face.

I turned around at the sound of a door opening. Carlisle entered with Edward. I looked back to Alice, praying that she was going to be okay. "It's okay, Alice. Carlisle is going to fix this." I assured her. Alice gave me a slight nod. "Emmett and Rosalie are with Jasper." Edward whispered, when he came up beside me. I nodded, not wanting to let go of Alice.

"Edward. Esme." Carlisle spoke very softly. "I need to run more tests and x-rays. I'm sorry, but you'll need to leave the room for a little." He wasn't even looking at us while he spoke. He was putting on rubber gloves. When he did finally look up, I glared at him. There was no way I was leaving her. "Esme, please." He placed a hand on my back. "She'll be fine."

I gave one last sad look at Alice, before leaving the room. "I can't believe this is happening." Edward said, slowly. He ran his hand through his hair. I closed Alice's door softly. "We should go see Jasper." I pointed out. He nodded and followed me to room 306.

Emmett was at the doorway when I opened it. "Can we go see Alice?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Carlisle needs to run x-rays on her." I took one look at Jasper and almost lost it. He was in better condition then Alice, but it still hurt to see them like this. He gave me a half hearted smile.

"Hey Esme." He whispered. I rushed over and placed my hand over top of his. The smile across his face faded quickly. "Is Alice okay?" He asked. I stared into his eyes for a second before answering. "I don't know... if." How could I say this to him? "Alice is in very serious condition. She can't even talk." I whispered. Jasper's eyes grew wide. "She's very weak." Edward added.

Water started to form in Jasper's eyes. "This is all my fault." His tone broke my heart. Edward was right. How could this be happening? They are such great kids. Why them. I heard a low sob and turned to Rosalie crying. "Don't cry, Rose." Jasper whispered.

"Why not?" She tried to snap at him, but couldn't. "This shouldn't be happening to you or Alice."It's not even fair." Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rosalie continued to sob silently.

We sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Though it felt like hours. Rosalie had calmed down a bit. Jasper had his eyes closed, but not sleeping. Edward was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Emmett was leaning against a wall, probably thinking. The wait for Carlisle was finally over when he stepped into the room.

He didn't speak at first, which was not a good sign. "Esme. Kids. Will you please step outside here for a minute?" My stomach dropped. Edward placed his arm over my shoulder as we walked out. Carlisle closed the door and we followed him down to a small waiting room. When we stopped, still no one spoke.

Carlisle came to my side. He looked at each of us, before starting. "Alice, is in a very serious condition. She has very bad head injuries." The words seemed to flow out slowly. "Her body is very weak and can't hold out my longer." I felt a sob rise up in my throat. "Alice..." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "She's going to die."

Rosalie's face went pale, before she burst into tears. The tears flooded her eyes like a river. Emmett had a few tears had a few tears go down his face too. Edward started to walk away. This crash might just rip my family apart. A thought rang through my ears like a siren. "Is there any way you can save her?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." He whispered. I heard Rosalie's sob grow stronger. I looked up at Carlisle, disappointed. "Carlisle." I muttered, softly. He turned over to look at mme. "Esme, don't." He warned.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Carlisle!" I snapped. "We're going to save her!"

Carlisle gripped my arms tightly in his. "Esme, please. Don't do this." He whispered, so only I could hear. I stared up at him, amazed. How could he not want to save Alice? "Carlisle. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you in your office for a second." I said, loud and clear. I walked away from him and down the hall.

When I heard him close the door, I exploded. "How could you do this?! We are going to save Alice! If turning her, saves her life... you're going to do it!"

He sighed and waited for me to calm down. "I thought we agreed that we would let them deicde for themselves." He replied.

"Well how is Alice going to decide when she can't even talk?! What are we supposed to do?! Watch her die?!" I screamed. Carlisle shut the blinds on the door. He sighed. "I won't turn her into this unless she wants it."

"Then she'll die." I stated simply. "Do you really want to do that to your family?"

Carlisle looked angry. Good. I was making progress. "Esme...what more do you want me to do?!"

"Save her."

"Alright." He whispered. "What are we supposed to tell the kids?"

I shrugged. "The truth. Bring them in here."

Carlisle disappeared out the door. How were we supposed to tell the kids? What if they thought we were monsters? These questions never occured to me before. Anything could happen. He returned quickly with everyone following behind. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you." Carlisle began. "We know that this whole accident has become a shock to all of us. But we can't let this tear us apart. There is a way to save Alice, though."

Each of their ears perked up. "You see... there is a way to end all of this pain for Alice." I continued.

"How?" Rosalie asked, anxious.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Immortality." I answered.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Is that even possible?"

"I'm here talking to you, aren't I?" I asked.

Emmett's face turned stunned. He reached out slowly and touched my hand. "That's why you're so cold?" He asked. I nodded. Rosalie reached out too. Even Edward touched my hand. "Wait. Are you guys aliens?" Emmett asked. He stood up. "You punished me when I was little for pretending to be an alien! When I put that green slime in the kitchen as alien substances!"

I swatted Emmett in the head. "We're not aliens!"

"Then what are you?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle and I looked at eachother briefly. "We're vampires." Carlisle stated. I looked at each other faces. The only shocked one was Emmett. Rosalie and Edward looked pretty calmed. "Before you get any crazy ideas Emmett, no we don't eat people." That sounded a bit weird, but hey, Emmett was bound to start rolling off smart comments.

"What do you eat?" Edward asked.

"We drink the blood of animals. You know how we always go on camping trips? That's why." I answered.

They nodded, seeming to understand. "So... you can do this to Alice? Make her a vampire?" Rosalie asked. I was sure that she just wanted her sister to be okay. I nodded. "What about Jasper?" She asked.

"I'll tell Jasper and Alice everything. We'll still give Alice the choice. And Jasper can choose this if he wants it. But, Jasper will survive without becoming a vampire. His condition has gotten better." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, I think you should go talk to them now." I said.

He nodded and left the room silently. Each of us stared off, wondering what was about to happen.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

An exact hour had gone by before Carlisle returned. I stood up as soon as he entered the office. "Jasper is refusing to go through with it." He said, first. I looked at him in shock. "Alice says that she will do it, but doesn't want to go alone."

"Did you tell Jasper that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Carlisle looked over at her. "He still refuses. I'm not sure why."

I bit my lower lip. "Then what are we supposed to do about Alice?"

"I'll do it with her." Edward whispered, finally speaking.

**What did you think? Review silly=]**


	12. Bella and Change

**Esme's POV:**

I stared at Edward in shock. I never actually pictured Edward being a vampire. "Dude!" Emmett roared. "Are you seriously going to do this?" My eyes moved over to Emmett. He looked back at me and then to Edward again. "If Edward gets to be a vampire, then so do I." Emmett folded his arms across his chest, satisfied. Carlisle started to speak, but I raised my hand for him not to. I stood up, making sure that what I was about to say would be heard loud and clear. "The only ones that are getting changed into vampires are Edward and Alice. No one else. For now." I said softly, but with authority.

Emmett looked at me stunned. "Are you serious? How is this fair?" He took a seat in one of the wooden chairs. He wanted answers, but it didn't seem like he was willing to listen. I watched him glance over at Rosaile. She was standing in a corner, waiting. "It's fair because, this is already going to be hard enough. We need to take Alice home so that nothing is suspected. Then we have to not only change Alice, but also Edward. Two newborns is plenty." I explained.

"Newborns?" Emmett asked. "Is Edward and Alice going to try and eat us or something?" He shot a small grin at Edward. He looked back to me after Edward gave him a smile. I sighed. There were so many questions assiocated with vampires. "It's going to be very hard for Alice and Edward. They are going to be very thristy when they're first changed. We'll need to keep you guys away from them for a little." Now Emmett sounded more interested.

He leaned forward in his chair. "How long will it take for them to be okay?" Emmett suddenly sounded very serious.

"I'm not sure." I looked up at Carlisle. He was standing up straight and tall. When he noticed me looking at him, he answered for me. "It could take a week to months. We have no idea. They'll just have to be strong and we need to be patient." He looked directly at Emmett when he said 'patient'.

Edward's eyes finally moved away from the office carpet. "When is this change going to take place?" His voice was uneven, almost nervous. I don't blame him thoguh. I never knew what I was becoming until it actually happened. Edward could actually picture himself being this. "It'll have to happen tonight." Carlisle replied. "Alice has until tomorrow morning. Her body is getting weaker as we speak."

"One last question." Emmett said. Rosalie groaned. Edward sighed. Carlisle and I tried to hide our annoyance. I raised an eyebrow, allowing Emmett to continue. "Why isn't Jasper going through this with Alice?" My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I actually didn't know the answer to this question. I looked up at Carlisle again for answers.

Carlisle stuffed his hands tighter into his pockets. "I'm not sure why. Jasper hasn't said anything to me about it. All he said, was that he didn't want this. We can't force him to do anything."

"Jasper will talk to us when he's ready." I assured them.

The room grew quiet all of a sudden. Of course, Emmett would the one to break the silence. "Dude... Edward." He began. "This is going to ruin your chances with Bella." It was quiet again. Edward's face fell a little. I reached out and touched his hand. "Edward... maybe you and Bella can still be friends." I suggested. "You just won't be able to see Bella until you can control your thirst."

The phone on Carlisle's desk started to ring. "Hello?" He spoke clearly and tried not to sound too upset. He raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Of course. He'll be right down." He hung up the phone and turned to Edward. "There's someone down in the main office waiting for you." Edward nodded. Without speaking a word, he left the room.

We sat in silence once again. I couldn't help, but wonder who would be waiting for Edward.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Bella's POV:**

"He should be down in a few minutes, dear." A lady behind the main desk said to me, smiling. How could she be smiling when something like this is happening? Or maybe she just doesn't know what's happening. I went and sat at a chair across from her desk. I had spent the past hour working up the nerve to come down here. Be strong Bella. Thats all I had to do. I looked over at the elevator doors to see Edward coming.

He was walking very slow. I stood up and headed for the doors to meet him. As soon as he saw me, his pace quickened. I pulled open the heavy glass doors to be face to face with him. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked, amazed.

My palms started to become all sweaty. "I went home and saw the news. I wanted to know if Jasper and Alice were okay." I answered, my eyes had managed to travel down to the floor. I bit my lower lip, before continuing. "I heard that Alice was in serious condition." When I looked back up at him, he looked even more upset than before.

"No, they'll both be fine." He reassured me.

Edward's hands balled up into fists. His eyes squeezed shut. "Edward?" I asked. I went to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away. Maybe it was a mistake to come here in the first place. Why was I here anyway? He pinched the bridge of his nose, in an effort to calm down. "Are you okay?" I asked, desperately. Why was he acting like this? When we were studying, everything was fine.

"Nothing... um." He looked away from me. "Bella, I can't... I can't be friends with you anymore."

I went into shock. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to upset him? I tried to think back the past few hours. I couldn't think of one single thing that I said wrong. "Edward... did I..." He cut me off.

"You didn't do anything, Bella. Trust me. I'm so sorry. Being friends right now, is too complicated. Alice needs me. I'm sorry." Those were the last words he spoke to me before walking away. I watched him walk back to the elevator and disappear.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Esme's POV:**

The ride home seemed endless. Carlisle managed to get Alice out of the hospital without anyone complaining. He told his workers that he could help Alice more if she was at home. Jasper stayed in the hospital. I tried talking to him, but he told me to just focus on saving Alice for right now. We pulled up in the driveway. As soon as the car stopped, Emmett picked up Alice and quickly rushed her into the house.

Rosalie was close behind Emmett, while Carlisle rushed inside first. I got out of the car and turned around to see Edward. He closed his door slowly, before looking up at me. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Actually no, Esme." He replied. "Bella came to the hospital. That was her that wanted to talk to me in the office." His eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke.

"What did you tell her?" We started up the driveway and to the house.

"I told her that I couldn't be friends with her anymore. That Alice needs me right now." He explained. "Do you think that I'll ever be able to be around her again?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to answer questions, I guessed. "Someday." I whispered.

"Esme! Edward! Hurry, it's Alice!" Rosalie shouted out the door. Edward and I stopped our conversation and hurried up to the house. Once we were inside I ran upstairs to Alice's room. Edward followed close behind me. "Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked. He was hurry around the room. "Alice is fading quickly. I need to change Edward, now."

I looked back to Edward. He stood at the doorway, looking braver than ever.

**Go review silly=]**


	13. Fine Safety

**_Hey guys! I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you! I am so greatful that you guys enjoy this story so much! I mean wow. I'm just so happy! I know that this story is supposed to be happy and all, but they need to become vampires some how. Heres the newest chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_NEW STORY ALERT!: I also just posted a new story yesterday! I hope you all read this chapter, then go read my new Twilight story! And then review that! Haha. But please do check it out. You guys are amzaing readers and your reviews mean alot to me. _**

**_NEW STORY: Drama Starts Here_**

**_SUMMARY: I've been reading alot of stories lately where Bella is the nerd and Edward is the mean jock that eventually wins her over. But I decided that for once, Edward is the nerd. And Bella is the popular one. The two realize how different they truly are when their worlds collide. Leaving only one word to descirbe everything: Payback.! BellaEdward&& AliceJasper&& EmmettRosalie!_**

_One Week Later_

**_Bella's POV:_**

I couldn't get Edward's last words out of my head. How could he even say that? I thought we were friends now. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. He probably just pretended to be my friend anyway. I bet he doesn't even really like me. Everything he said was a lie. Coming back to Forks was a good option, at first. Living with Charlie was great actually. It's just... everyone here is so different.

There was a loud '_thud'_. The sound of a door being slammed shut. I stood to my feet and looked out my bedroom window. Next door, I saw Emmett standing outside of Rosalie's car. I bit my lower lip, wondering what was going on. Edward hadn't been at school for the whole week. I had heard on the news that Alice was doing alot better, but I hadn't actually seen her. Jasper was getting released from the hospital tomorrow though. That was good.

The Cullen's front door opened again. This time Rosalie came out, followed by Esme. It looked like they were arguing. Rosalie yelled something before getting in her car. Esme placed her hands on her hips and went back inside. I watched Rosalie talk to Emmett for a minute. Then she pulled out of the driveway, leaving Emmett alone again.

I pulled my coat off the bed post and ran downstairs. "Bells? Where you headed?" Charlie asked, from the kitchen. I jumped a little, not realizing that he was there. "I'm just going to go over next door. Edward wasn't at school all week. I want to know if he's okay." I replied. He nodded and I pulled open the front door.

A cool breeze hit my body causing me to shiver. I walked across my driveway over to the Cullen's yard. Emmett was no longer outside. He must've went in. I hurried up the front porch steps to their door. Before ringing the door bell, I inhaled a deep breath. I could hear the shuffling of feet in the house. "Bella?" Emmett opened the door.

"Hey Emmett." I replied, with a smile. "Is Edward home? I didn't see him at school all week. Is he sick?" I tried to peak in the house over his shoulder, but Emmett was much taller than me.

"Yeah he's home." He answered my first question. "I wouldn't say he's sick, but he can't see anyone." He looked over his shoulder and I got a small glimpse inside. Everything looked normal. Emmett turned back to me. "You need to go, Bella. It's not safe for you here." He tried to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot. "Emmett, please." I whispered.

He looked over hsi shoulder again. Emmett let out a deep sigh. "Okay. But. You need to be very quiet, Bella. And stay behind me at all times. I'm not even supposed to let you in here." I nodded, confused by his words

I stepped inside behind him. He put a protective arm in front of me. I wasn't really sure what was going on. Why is Emmett acting like this? And why isn't it safe for me to be here? Everything was really confusing me. I followed Emmett upstairs to the last room at the end of the hall. The door was closed. I assumed this was Edward's room.

Emmett knocked on the door. "What?" It didn't sound like Edward. The voice I heard was velvet and angel like. What is going on? Emmett opened the door a little. "You got a visitor. Can you talk for a minute?" Emmett asked. After a minute or tow passed, he motioned me over to the door. I peered inside. On a couch looking out the window, there was a figure sitting. He was gazing out the window to the forest.

This _was _Edward. What happened to him? He seemed so different. His hair was more golden now. His skin was pale white. It almost shimmered in the rain. I blinked a few times to be sure it was really him. Emmett opened the door a little more, stepping in before me. "Bella's here." Emmett whispered.

Edward's head shot up. Slowly he looked over at me. The sight of him was amazing. He looked so different. His features and everything. The thing that stood out to me the most was his eyes. They were blood red. He stared at me for a minute, before placing his hand over his mouth. It looked like he was about to throw up. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, in horror.

"Emmett get her out of here!" Edward said, through clenched teeth. Before I knew it Edward was down on the floor. He was in a crouching position and glaring at me. I stared at him, terrified. His teeth were beared angrily. Emmett blocked me completely with his body. "Uhh... ESME!" Emmett screamed.

Down the hall, Esme and Carlisle ran towards us. Esme's eyes grew wide when she saw me. "I'll stop, Edward. Get Bella out of here." Carlisle instructed. Esme grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back downstairs. I looked back to Edward's room. Carlisle was in there holding him back.

When we made it downstairs, Esme led me to the front door. Was she going to kick me out or something? She opened the door and both of us went out. We kept walking until we were down to the end of the driveway. Finally she stopped and turned to face me. "I'm so sorry, Bella." She breathed.

I shook my head. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, desperately.

"He's sick." Esme answered, uneasily.

I looked at her, confused. "Emmett told me that Edward is sick. And that it just isn't safe to see him."

Esme sighed. "I'm sorry Bella. I think it would be good for you to go home. Emmett was right about one thing. It's not safe for you to be here." I stared into her eyes for several minutes. Finally I broke it and turned away. I balled my fists up in anger. "Fine." I muttered under my breath. I walked across their lawn to my own. When I turned around to meet her eyes again, she was already gone.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Esme's POV:**

I slammed the front door shut. If I would've hit it any harder, it would've broke. "Emmett?!" I yelled, walking through the house. I heard him sigh heavily from the kitchen. Sure enough, he was in there. I let out a small sigh. "I can't believe that you would let Bella in here like that."

"She wanted to see Edward." He protested.

"It doesn't matter, Emmett!" I snapped. "She could've been killed! What if Carlisle and I weren't here? You both could've been killed. I can't believe how irresponisible you were!" I folded my arms across my chest. "Actually I can. Nothing surprises me when it comes to you." I glared at him.

Emmett groaned. "Nothing was going to happen. Edward would never kill me."

"You don't know that." I sighed. "You can never let your gaurd down with him or Alice. Speaking of Alice. What if she wasn't with Carlisle and I? If she would've been there, you would'nt have stood a chance against them. You need to be more careful."

"Why can't you just change Rose and I already?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We can't. Not for another week at least. Jasper is coming home tomorrw and its already going to be hard enough. If Jasper is really Alice's soulmate, we'll have to change him. Or else, Alice will kill him."

"I finally got Rose to agree to go through with this with me. You have to change us before she changes her mind!" He protested.

I glared at him. "Stop only thinking of yourself, Emmett. In fact..." I pulled the plate he was eating off of away. "... why don't you go get out of the house for a little. I'm sure it will help Edward's thrist lower."

Emmett glared back at me. "Fine." He stood up and brushed past me angrily.

**Okay, now press that little green button and review! After you review... go read my new story and review!=]**


	14. Back to school!

**Alright so I'm going to start this chapter off three weeks later than the last one. You'll find out everything about why Jasper didn't want to do this and everyting. Also... Edward and Alice are going to get to go back to school! So here we go... oh!**

**NEW STORIES ALERT!**

**1. Save Me: ONE-SHOT. Bella is stuck in a abusive relationship and looks for anyone to save her. Please read and review for this one. I need to know if I should continue. **

**2. Camping Trip To Remember: Bella and the Cullens are going on a big two week camping trip. And that's not even the best part. Jacob is going with! Very funny and it won't get sad like this one!=]**

**So please check them out when you get a chance.;]**

**Enjoy...**

_Three weeks Later:_

**Edward's POV:**

This is it. Today I'll finally be going back to school. After four weeks of being a vampire, Esme and Carlisle have faith that Alice and I can go back. Everything is so different when you're a vampire. You have a different outlook on life. Alice and I discovered that we both have special powers. She can see the future, while I can read minds. I have to say, the mind thing is really cool. But the best part of being a vampire is... annoying Emmett. He's so jealous that it's funny.

"Are you sure Edward and Alice are ready to go back?" Emmett asked. I glared at him slightly. _'What? We can't have to going on a killing spree.'_ He thought with a grin. I looked over at Esme, waiting for her to answer. Another great thing about reading minds, is I can finally know what Esme is thinking about Emmett. She rolled her eyes. _'Jeez Emmett. Do you ever stop with the complaining?'_ She thought. I chuckled.

Esme placed her hands on her hips. "Yes Emmett. They're ready. Edward slipped twice and Alice only slipped once. I've taken then to the grocery store and everything. It'll be fine." She reassured him. "Besides. When they did slip, it was only in the first couple of days after being changed."

"I would've killed three, too." I snapped at Emmett. "Since you were stupid enough to bring Bella here!"

Emmett shrugged. _'She wanted to see you. Doesn't anyone get that?'_ He thought. I glared at him. Alice and Rosalie came downstairs. Alot has actually changed in the past four weeks. Rosalie and Emmett have been getting along pretty good, but they still fight. A lot. Esme interrupted my train of thought. "Now. You all remember the story, correct? If anyone asks, you just recovered from a terrible illness." She said to Alice and I. "Yeah. Say you go the swine flu! That's what I'm telling everyone." Emmett yelled, before losing it into a roar of laughter. Rose smacked him and he stopped.

Esme cleared her throat. "Another thing. If anyone asks about Jasper, you say?" I sighed and answered. "That when he came home from the hospital they realized that he still has a few problems and he'll be back in about two weeks. Or a.k.a... he's recovering from being turnied into a vampire." I smiled. "Good. Just leave out the last part."

I nodded. "Time to go!" Esme rushed out the door. "Have fun! Call us if anything goes wrong!"

"Oh something wrong is bound to go wrong." Emmett said, while looking at me.

"With you being there, Emmett. You're probably right." Esme called.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Bella's POV:**

The school parking lot is always packed with people. Its hard to study with people all around you. Though, I still stared down at my notebook. My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens. Edward and Alice were out of school for three weeks. How could someone be sick for that long? And the images from when I last saw him, haunted my mind. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

I glanced over at the Cullen's usual parking spots. They were empty. Emmett and Rosalie were usually here by now. I had tried to talk to them about the accident thing, but they convinced me that everything was fine. I shrugged. Where are they. "Hey Bella." I jumped slightly when Mike came up behind me. I smiled slightly. "What you up to?"

"Just biology work. I'm studying for that test we have today." I waved the notebook up and down.

Mike smiled. "Cool. So I was wondering. Do you want to catch a movie with all of us tonight?" He asked. I looked behind him to see the whole crew. Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Eric. Each of them were smiling at me. "Come with us Bella." Angela said.

"Um... sure. That sounds great." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Emmett pull up in her red convertible. Behind them was Edward's volvo. He was driving it and Alice was in the passenger's seat. I turned my head fully now, to look at them. Not only did Edward look different, but so did Alice. They reminded me of the way Esme looks. Pale and beautiful. They never looked that pale before.

"Have someone call me tonight so I know what time." I didn't even wait for a repy from Mike. I just wanted to get over and see Edward. Curiousity was getting the better of me. Emmett waved at me once he got out. I smiled, but didn' t take my eyes off Edward as he got out of the car. "Edward!" I yelled to him, hoping I would get his attention.

He smiled at me and then it faded. His expression turned to anger. I watched his fists ball up in anger, just like before. I stared in horror. Emmett and Alice realzied this too. They quickly ran to his side, trying to calm him. What did I do to him? I walked closer to them. "Edward, what's wrong?" I stopped when Emmett yelled. "Bella stay back!"

I bit my lower lip. Why didn't he want to be around him? And how could I have made him that angry at me? I stared at him as Emmett, Alice and Rosalie led him towards the school building. I sighed. "Sorry, Bella." Alice whispered as they passed by.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXx)**

**Alice's POV:**

School was easier than I thought it was going to be. I had no problems being around anyone. Edward was another story though. Emmett, Rose and I had to spend most of the day keeping him away from Bella. He even left right after lunch to avoid being near her in biology. I don't know what's up with him. I stared up at the chalk board. Math is so boring, I decided.

A note was passed back to me from Emmett. _What was up with Edward today? I thought Esme said he would be fine._

I sighed and wrote back. _I'm not sure. I just hope Jasper isn't like him. _

_Speaking of Jasper... what was up with him and the whole vampire thing?_

_I don't know._ I lied. I knew why Jasper didn't want to be a vampire at first. He was scared. My mind flashed back to two weeks before.

_"Jasper. If you don't want to do this you don't have to." I whispered. We sat in his room on his bed. He was laying there, waiting for Carlisle. Today is the day that he wants to be changed. _

_"I want to, Alice." He assured me. "I didn't at first, but now I do."_

_I looked at him a bit confused. "Why didn't you?" I asked._

_He took my hand and played with my ring. "To tell you the truth. You're braver than me. I was really scared to change. And I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to go through with this with you. Now I'm going by myself."_

_I smiled. "Well I think you are very brave." I kissed his cheek. _

_"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered. "If we wouldn't have crashed, none of this would be happening."_

_"Don't apologize. I actually like being this." I smiled again. "But I'll be happier when you're with me."_

_That brought a smile. "I love you Alice." He leaned down to kiss my cheek._

**Please review! And check out the other new stories!**


	15. Bella Stay away, Attacking Emmett

**Oh my gosh! You guys are great! I'm so happy that all these people are reading! Haha. It just makes me really excited to update and everything! I'm going to bring this story back on the funny track, but it may be a little hard. So flow with me. Oh and I don't know if anyone is really into Transformers, but did anyone see Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen? I'm going to see that Tuesday night and I wanted to know if it was any good.=] Okay on with the story now!=]**

**Bella's POV:**

Biology and gym seemed to both go on forever. For some strange reason, Edward didn't show up for class. He was at school. I know he was. I finished getting changed in the locker rooms quickly. There was something going on with the Cullens and I want to find out. "Bella!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Jessica. She was staring at me with concern. "Are you coming over to study with us tonight?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'll see you tonight." I packed up my bag and headed out of the locker doors.

Outside, it was raining. Of course. There was a slight breeze that made me pull my coat tighter around me. I heard muffled laughter and glanced over out of the corner of my eye. I saw Emmett laughing at Rosalie, as she picked something out of her hair. She shouted something at him. Rosalie turned her head and instantly made eye contact with me. She nodded her head and Emmett looked over with her.

Emmett looked at me for a minute before waving slightly. Rosalie gave me a very small smile that was almost invisible. I glanced over at their cars. Alice was standing in Edward's now empty parking spot. I stared, confused. What is she waiting for. Then I saw Edward's sliver volvo. He pulled up and to my disbelief, Alice moved out of his way within a second. Her speed was impossible. I felt my mouth gaping open. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the shock.

I pulled my eyes away from Alice long enough to get another look at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was staring wide eyed at me, while Rosalie was glaring at Alice. Rosalie muttered something to Alice through her teeth. Now I knew that something was up for sure. Without thinking, I started towards Edward's parked car. He was speaking to Alice out the window.

When I was only a few feet away from the driver's door, Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Emmett!" I growled. What is he doing? He yanked me backwards gently. When we were back over at my truck again, he stopped. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, once he finally let go of my arm. When he didn't answer me, I started back over to Edward's car again.

"Bella stop!" Emmett grabbed my arm again. "Edward isn't safe to be around anymore." I pulled my arm away from him. Safe? I stopped and spun around on my heel. "What do you mean he's not safe? He was safe a few weeks ago. What's the problem now?" I realized that I was speaking through my teeth. Emmett glared at me. "Look Bella. It's just not good for you to be around him. You'll get hurt." He explained.

"Whatever, Emmett." I'm not about to let him tell me what to do. I marched over to Edward's volvo as Alice was getting in. By the time I got to the driver's door, his window was already rolled up. I knocked on it with my fist, making my knuckles a little sore. I gasped when Edward turned his head over slowly to look at me. His eyes were blood red. Just like a few weeks ago.

Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back. "Bella please. This is dangerous." He whispered. My mind could barely process his words. I couldn't even take my eyes off of Edward. What is going on with him? Emmett's grip dropped again. Slowly I walked toward the window and placed my hand on the window. It was cool underneath my palm. Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel. With his left hand he took his time and slowly reached up and placed his hand against the window. Mirroring mine.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I asked, my voice a little loud. I waited while he stared at me. His hand didn't move from the window and neither did mine. He nodded once. I sighed with relief. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, making my tone go lower. Once I asked, he removed his hand from the window. I sighed once again. He started his car up and I had no choice, but to step away.

His eyes moved away from me and to the windsheild. He backed out of his spot, while Alice waved at me from the passenger's side. I waved back. As Edward pulled out of the parking lot, I could see his blood red eyes staring at me through the rearview mirror.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Esme's POV:**

Reading is one of the best ways to get pulled out of reality. I sighed when the front door was pulled open violently. I jumped slightly and sat up on the sofa. Alice stepped inside first. "Hey Esme. I'm going to go up and see Jasper." Before I could reply, she was up the strairs. Edward was next to come in. He looked pissed off. He kicked the door shut with this heel, causing a loud '_smack'_.

"Hey!" I yelled. If he would've threw it closed any harder, the door would be cracked. I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Edward!" I called his name, waiting for him to answer. He didn't. "What's the matter with you?" I asked, when I finally made eye contact with him. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to just go upstairs and listen to music." He disappeared.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with him. I didn't have to wonder long. The front door was opened again. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie arguing about something... no someone. They were arguing about Bella. "You should've kept her away." Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "What was I supposed to do? Force her into her truck?" Emmett snapped.

This is odd. Well not the arguing part, but the talking about Bella part. "What happened?" I asked, when Emmett and Rosalie stormed into the kitchen. They were still glowering at each other. Emmett sat at the counter and glared intensly at Rosalie. He pulled his eyes away to make eye contact with me. "Is there a problem that I should know about?" I asked.

"Well the problem is... Edward almost killed Bella today! Like three times!" He yelled. There was a sudden crashing and then a _'thud'_, upstaris. Edward had probably heard Emmett. "Jeez!" Emmett ducked his head under the counter for cover. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "Emmett just let Bella go near Edward, each time." She hissed.

"You what?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

Emmett leaned forward in his chair. "What did you expect me to do?! I can't just force her to stay away from him!" He yelled. I glared at him. "Keep your voice down." I warned. Emmett stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Why?! He can hear us anyway! I say we just let him kill Bella! Once she's dead, he'll be fine again!" He roared in anger.

There was another crashing noise. This time is was coming from the stairs. Edward was in the kitchen in an instant. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he backed up. I placed a hand on Edward. "Are you insane?! I can't kill Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Dude! She's not one of us!" Emmett yelled back. He stood forward, trying to show his bravery.

"You're not one of us either, Emmett!" Edward roared.

"I will be!" Emmett snapped back.

Edward took another step towards Emmett. They were almost touching. Emmett leaned forward to get in his face. Quickly I went in between them. "Now that's enough." I pushed them away from each other. Well I pushed Emmett away. Edward wasn't as easy to move. When I looked up at each of them, Edward was still glaring.

Carlisle entered the kitchen. I didn't even hear him come in the door. "What's going on?" He asked, noticing the sudden moods.

"Edward almost killed Bella today!" Emmett yelled.

I looked over at Carlisle. Edward hissed at Emmett. "Stop it." I hit Edward's arm. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"Is Bella the only person you're having trouble being around?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded.

Carlisle stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well Edward. I think Bella just might be your singer."

"Singer?" Emmett asked, before erupting into a roar of laughter. "I've never heard Bella sing!"

I glared at him. "Emmett."

"Not that kind of singer. Its when a vampire is sort of attracted to a human. That their blood sings to our senses." Carlisle explained.

"Well Edward is attracted to Bella! That's for sure!" Emmett laughed again. Only this time Edward growled at him. He crouched into attacking position and lunged fro Emmett.


	16. Frustration through Visions

**Esme's POV:**

"EDWARD'S GONNA EAT ME!" Emmett sceamed at the top of his lungs. He jumped over the table and then slid under it. At that same time, Edward lunged over the table after him. "ESME! HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Emmett scrambled out from under the table. Edward reached for his foot, but he missed him by an inch. I held my hand out for Emmett and helped him up. As soon as Emmett was on his feet, he hid behind me. I put my hand up in front of Edward. "That's enough! Carlisle!" I yelled.

Carlisle rushed over to Edward to contain him. "Relax Edward." He placed his hands on either side of Edward's shoulders. "Breathe." Carlisle continued. Edward continued to glare at Emmett. "Come on. I think it's better if you go outside." Carlisle led the way out the back door for him and Edward. When they were both outside, I turned around to glare at Emmett.

"What?" He shurgged. "He was going to eat me!"

"And I'm going to eat you too, if you don't knock it off!" I yelled out of frustration.

Emmett slowly sunk a little. "Please don't eat me." He cringed.

I placed my hands on my hips. Emmett is such a drama queen. Rosalie walked up beside me. "Excuse me." I moved over so she could get by. Rosalie gave Emmett a big smile. "Emmett..." She started. Her smile faded quickly. "What's wrong with you?!" She slapped him in the arm. Emmett yelped and gripped his arm. "Do you have to tempt Edward like that?" She asked.

Emmett gave her a look like she was stupid. "Because it's my job. Duh!" He yelled.

"Okay! That's enough!" I pushed Emmett away from Rosalie. "Both of you can do me a favor and leave the house for a little." I pointed to the front door. Both of them stared at me. Their mouths hanging open. I sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't deal with all of this right now. Please. Just go out somewhere. Give me a little break."

"Well." Rosalie turned her glare from Emmett to me. "We wouldn't want to bother you in any way." She spoke through clenched teeth. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Let's get out of here, Emmett." She hissed. Her shoulder brushed past mine as she walked by. Emmett glared at me too, while following Rosalie to the door.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. I hope Jasper and Alice are having more fun up there, then we are down here.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Alice's POV:**

Jasper smiled up at me as I sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked. Jasper gave me a dumb look. I shrugged. "Just asking." I pointed out. Ge gave me another smile. His eyes were so red. It's so different seeing him like this. "Does the venom still hurt?" I tried another question.

"Not really. It's not as bad as it was." He answered.

I stood up off the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything?" It felt kind of weird asking him all these quesions. I don't know why. It just does. Jasper gave me another dumb look. "What can I actually have? I can't even eat anymore." He replied. I let out a chuckle.

"Well I'll let you rest then." I turned on my heel towards the door. The sudden quietness downstairs was really starting to annoy me. "Alice, wait. I want to tell you something." Jasper said, quickly.

I cocked my head around to the side. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "For getting us in that car accident. If it wasn't for me, everything would still be normal. Now you'll always have that picture in your mind of us crashing."

I shook my head. "No, Jasper. Don't worry about it. You don't have to keep regreting it. I'm glad we got in that crash. I like being this way. Didn't I already tell you this? Everything is fine. Okay? Besides. We would've found out sooner or later about Carlisle and Esme."

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

"Aren't I always?" I grinned. My grin faded suddenly when I saw them.

_VISION:_

_Emmett and Rose were driving down the street. They pulled up beside the edge of the woods. Emmett rushed out and shouted to Rosalie. "She went in there! I saw her!" Rosalie nodded and they both rushed into the woods. After running, they ended up in a large clearing. Bella was in the middle of the clearing. She looked scared to death. In front of her was three vampires. Two guys, one girl. "Looks like we each get our own." One of the males said. The female hissed, before jumping after Bella. "EMMETT! NO DON'T!" _

_END VISION_

"Alice, what happened? What did you see?" Jasper asked, frantic.

I didn't answer him. I headed for the door. "I need to go tell Esme and Carlisle."

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Emmett's POV:**

Rosalie has been ranting on and on for the past ten minutes. I groaned and looked out the window. "I mean, did you hear her?" Rosalie asked. "She basically kicked us out! What the hell is up with that?!" She yelled. "I have the right to be mad, right?" She asked. I nodded.

I let out a small sigh when she stopped yelling. Finally. She pulled up on a road beside the woods. It was emty, except for a truck pulled over up some ways. I squinted trying to process it. I saw the driver's door open, then my mouth dropped open. "Hey! That's Bella!" I pointed towards the truck.

"It is!" Rosalie replied.

We watched Bella get out of her truck. She looked around, as if checking to see that no one was watching her. Then she pulled her hood up and walked into the woods.

"What is she doing?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "Hurry, pull up."

Rosalie pulled up along the side of the road near Bella's truck. I rushed out of the car when we stopped. "She's went in there! I saw her!" I shouted to Rose. She nodded and we both walked into the woods after Bella.

**Alright. Someone is going to get bit in the next chapter. Who should it be? Bella, Rosalie or Emmett? You guys decide.**


	17. Not Fair

**Okay... so I've been camping all weekend long and all I could think about was this story. I still can't decide who I should change. It's so hard. Most you wanted either Bella or Rosalie to be changed. Over all though, Bella was the winner. I thought for a second that I decided, but I didn't.=[ Ugh, I don't want to disappoint anyone with who I choose.... But I do want to give credit to _Veritas Found, _becuase I really liked her idea. Well... I'm just going to type this up. I have nothing planned and I'm just going to let it all flow. Hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV:**

After a minute of running into the woods, my feet slid to a stop. Directly in front of me were three people that I've never seen around Forks before. They stood perfectly and untouched. It was almost like statues. They reminded me of the way Esme stood. Tall and confident. They even had similar traits. I gazed at them as they stared back. My eyes wondered up to their faces. I gasped in shock as my eyes met with the woman's.

My mind raced back to the previous day. Edward's eyes staring at me in the rear view mirror. They were blood red. Almost identical to the three of them. "Bella!" I spun around quickly to the sound of my name. Rosalie and Emmett were on the other side of the clearing. I saw Rosalie glance at Emmett, before they both walked towards me.

Once Rosalie reached me, she linked arms with me. "Who are you?" She asked. Her tone was ice cold. Emmett stood on the other side of Rose. The man all the way on the left grinned. He had long blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were locked with Rosalie's. "Why do they always ask questions?" He asked, no one specifically.

"Rose... they're..." Emmett's voice trailed off. "I know." Rose spoke with confidence. She had no sign of fear. Rosalie's grip on my arm tightened. I never saw her so nice before. To anyone. "Bella..." She whispered so softly, that I could barely hear her. "When I say go... you have to run." I looked over at her. She was talking, but it didn't seem like her lips were moving.

I nodded. This is all so crazy. I don't even know what's going on. "Nice plan." The blonde one's grin turned to a huge smile. In one swift motion, he crouched down into an attacking postion. Emmett moved himself so that he was in front of Rose and I. "Go!" Rosalie's scream caught me off guard. She pushed me forward so I would run.

Being clumsy got the best of me, as always. I managed to trip over my own two feet. The ground felt a lot harder than I thought. When I looked up, Rosalie was yelling something at me. But my ears went deaf. I couldn't hear anything. Emmett ran towards me, grabbing my hand. He pulled me up to my feet. The sudden movement made me sway a little.

I slipped when someone from behind attacked me. "BELLA!" I heard Rosalie's ear piercing scream. "EMMETT, DO SOMETHING!" I squinted my eyes open, just in time to see Emmett jump over me. I looked behind and saw him going after the woman. "BELLA RUN!" I pulled myself up and started running again. This time I didn't even make it three steps before I came in contact with a tree.

My head clashed against the tree trunk. I felt lips brush against my neck. My body went stiff. I didn't dare open my eyes. A felt a cool breath tickle my neck. I squeezed me eyes shut even tighter. Then I felt it. Pain. It felt like someone had just dugged their teeth into my neck. I gasped as fire seemed to invade me. I fought to keep my eyes shut.

There was movement around me. I listened as the movement got closer. "Emmett, she got bit." It was Rosalie's voice first. "Oh shit." Emmett complained. The pain in me is horrible. My throat burning in pain. Then I heard more voices. Alice's. "They're over here!"

"She was bit." Rosalie's frantic voice was back.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice screamed.

"Oh my goodness." Esme whispered.

A pair of arms lifted me up easily. "It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be fine. We'll fix this." It was Alice. I tried my best to nod. The pain in my throat is growing stronger, though. If I even attempt to open my mouth, I won't be able to speak. "We're taking you home." She whispered. Home.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Edward's POV:**

I took a quick run out to the meadow. I just really needed to clear my thoughts. Everything has been happening so fast lately. I can hardly take it anymore. I can't even go near Bella without wanting to rip her apart. I sighed, and decided to go back home. Things can get better. Hopefully. The run home was much faster than my run to the meadow. My thoughts were all clear now. No stress. No more problems.

_'GET HER IN THE HOUSE!' _Esme's thoughts were screamed at me. I slipped in through the back door. I hurried over to the front window to see what was going on. I could see Alice carrying someone out of her car. I squinted trying to see who it was. I gasped in shock.

I threw open the front door and stormed out to the driveway. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I yelled.

Everyone turned their attention towards me. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, we'll explain later. We need to get Bella inside." I stared at her and then looked at Bella. She looked lifeless in Alice's arms. "What did you do?" I asked.

"She was bit, Edward. By another vampire." Carlisle answered.

I ran a cool hand through my hair. "You have to do something, Carlisle. You can't just let her become one of us!" I snapped the words at him. I could feel the anger building up inside me.

"It's too late. The change is already happening."

Unbelievable. I glanced over at Bella's house. "What about Charlie?" I hissed. They ignored me and started back into the house. I followed, fuming. "Carlisle, you can't let this happen to Bella! I won't let you!" I roared.

"Then what are we supposed to do, Edward?" Carlisle's voice was still calm.

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't. It's far too late. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Steam was coming off of my head. I could feel it. "DEAL WITH IT? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Esme gripped my shoulders and started to push me gently out of the living room. "Edward, stop." She whispered.

I let her lead me into the kitchen. Emmett and Rosalie were already in there. Emmett looked up. "Is Bella going to become a vampire?" He asked. Esme nodded. At that instant, his face fell. "What?"

"She'll be just like us." Esme answered. _'Always have to put things in Emmett terms.'_

"What the hell? Why can't you change me?!" Emmett complained.

Esme sighed. "Not now Emmett."

Emmett groaned. "Why not?! I should've just let the bitchy girl vampire bite me." He muttered.

"Language!" Esme snapped.

"What?" Emmett complained again.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just calm down, Emmett."

"Calm down? I'm going to be the last one to get changed! This is so unfair!" He pouted. Oh god. Emmett is going to cry. I could see it in his eyes. Esme noticed too. She placed a hand on her hip. "Are you crying, Emmett?"

"No." He muttered. He wiped away a tear.

_'Oh jeez.'_ Esme thought.

"It's not fair!" Emmett cried.

I rolled my eyes. What's not fair is that Bella is becoming a vampire against her will. What's not fair is she's going to have no clue as to what is going on. Another thing that's not fair... is that we all have to now sit in the kitchen and listen to Emmett cry to Esme. Just like when we were kids.


	18. Waking up, Talk to me Edward

**Sorry for the wait on an update for this. I've been working on new Bella and Edward story. If you haven't checked it out yet, you should. It's called: One Night Stands. Enjoy=]**

**Bella's POV:**

I'm not sure how long I've been here. Where ever here is. But the burning sensation in my body was finally settling down. The only problem now is, my throat feels like it's on fire. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. Everything around me is so clear. It's like my vision was improved 100 times.

"Bella?" It was Alice's voice. She was hovering above me. I stared at her, wondering where I am. Her hand reached out and touched my arm. "Bella, it's okay." I watched her eyes wonder to somewhere behind me.

Slowly I sat up. Alice's hands curled around my arms to help me up. "What's going on?" I had to choke my questions out, due to the burning in my throat.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, without answering my question.

I looked around the room. I was in some sort of room that reminded me of the hospital. But I could tell that this wasn't the hospital. I reached up and cupped my hand around my throat. It hurt like crazy. "It's my throat." I whispered.

"You're thirsty." Alice announced. She then looked back behind me again. "Carlisle?" She called his name out.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen came up from behind. "Right here, Alice." He was carrying a plastic cup. It was tall and hand a lid over top. Carlisle gently placed a straw in the cup. He held out the cup for me to take, nodding that it was okay. "Here Bella. I need you to drink this. It will make your throat feel better."

I looked at Alice, before taking it. I went to take the lid of just to see what it was, but Alice's hand stopped me. "Don't Bella. Trust me." I looked up at her and then back down at the cup. "Don't worry. We would never do anything to hurt you. Carlisle is right. Your throat will stop hurting if you just drink it."

"Okay." I whispered, before taking a big slurp. I gulped the entire cup down within a minute. I smiled a little embarrassed. I placed the empty cup in Alice's waiting hand. I touched my throat. "It does feel better." I pointed out.

Alice smiled. "Told you." She beamed.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Oh no. Did I fall again?"

Alice laughed. "No silly. You didn't fall." She answered. "Don't worry. We'll explain everything later."

We? What is going on? Alice took my hand and helped me get off the bed. "Come on. I'll take you outside so you can get some fresh air. You've been in that bed for the past couple of days."

Alice led me downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was standing at the doorway giving me a warm smile. "Hi Bella." She pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Come on Bella! I'll take you down to the lake." Alice said, cheerfully.

Esme's warm features turned worried. "Um Alice. Edward's down there. I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Edward? "Can I see him?" I asked, no one in particular.

"Of course you can, Bella." Alice pulled on my arm, giving Esme a hard look. She opened the back door and gracefully danced out. "Edward's been at your bedside everyday you've been asleep."

"He has?" I followed her out.

Alice smiled. "Yes. He never left your side. That is, until you started to wake up this morning. Then he left."

I'm so confused. Why didn't Edward want to be around me when I started to wake up? Alice took my hand again. "Hurry Bella!" She started running and I was forced to run with her. To my surprise, we were running faster than I ever thought I could possibly run. Even weirder, I wasn't falling. Usually, I would be on the ground by now.

"We're here." Alice let go of my hand and walked up ahead of me. Everything looks so different. My eye sight is unbelievable. Not only is everything clearer, but I can also see much farther than before.

Over on a rock, I could see a figure. As I stepped closer, I could tell that it was Edward. I took in a deep breath before walking over to the rock. Edward didn't move an inch. He just stood there, frozen into place. Like a statue. "Edward?"

His head turned around slightly. I noticed that his eyes were no longer red. They were golden. I gasped at how beautiful they were. Edward jumped down off of the rock and started walking away. "Edward, wait."

I followed him down farther to the lake. He walked along the bank and I found myself stopping. "Where are you going?" I called after him.

Edward stopped abruptly. I wasn't prepared and crashed right into him. When we hit, the sound was like two boulders colliding. I stepped back away from Edward. He turned around to face me. His expression was angry. "Bella…

**Cliff hanger! And sorry it's not as long! But please review! =]**


End file.
